


New Aches, Old Wounds

by lilithfatale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithfatale/pseuds/lilithfatale
Summary: Seven years after the murder that shook Riverdale to its core, the gang are back in town to celebrate Archie's upcoming engagement. Betty thought she had left Jughead and Riverdale behind...but has this old wound truly healed?The beginning of my first ever fic so constructive feedback and comments much appreciated





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever decided to post online. I hope you like it! It's quite short because I got stuck but please comment if you think I should stick with it. I have no idea where it's going but if people think it has potential I will give it a try :)  
> I wrote this partway through Season 1 so the murderer was still unknown and I thought Polly was only having one baby.

On the outside, Riverdale was the same. Pop’s, the high school, the houses, the sheriff’s department. Everything.

 

But so much had changed. She was not the Betty who had sat in Pop’s and shared milkshakes with her friends, nor the Betty who had tried to find out who had killed Jason Blossom. That chapter was closed, the book firmly shut. She was a political reporter with modest success, highly thought of in journalist circles, living in Brooklyn with her friend Marie and living a stressful but happy independent life. She had sloughed the skin of this place and left it behind, many college summers ago.

 

And yet here she was, driving through these eerily familiar streets to the house she had once called home. All because Archie had got himself engaged.

 

Archie was marrying a fellow musician: an acoustic singer-songwriter who went by the name Gracie Long. Betty had read numerous articles about the moderately famous singer but she had no idea what she was like. She hadn’t seen Archie since the beginning of his nationwide tour the year before, but she had received his enthusiastic call inviting her to the engagement party back in Riverdale, the call assuring Betty “you’ll love her! All the gang will”.

 

Betty was happy for Archie, but she thought he was a little too nostalgic for the high school “gang” of old. Not that she, Kevin and Veronica weren’t still close: they all still met for drinks in Manhattan when their schedules allowed. There was, however, one person who was never invited to drinks, and only rarely talked about.

 

Betty knew that he would be there. She was trying not to think about it.

 

While trying not to think about it, she narrowly missed a fire hydrant.

 

Betty swerved the car sharply and straightened up, stifling a curse. After coming to her senses she realised that she was already on her old street. She parked in the driveway and fished for her keys to the house.

 

“Hello stranger.”

 

Polly was already at the door, her long blonde hair tied up in a bun. She smiled and took her sister into her arms. “How was the drive?”

 

“It was fine,” Betty said, hugging her warmly. “Where’s my favourite niece?”

 

“I’m your only niece,” a reproachful voice said from the hallway. A small red-haired girl squeezed past her mother and catapulted into Betty’s arms.

 

“Oof! That doesn’t make it any less true,” Betty said, hugging the girl and grinning down at her. “I’ve got your birthday present, favourite niece of mine. I’ll get my bag from the car…”

 

“I’ll get it. Jojo, take Aunt Betty into the house and show her your picture.”

 

Betty let herself be escorted through the hallway into the living room, where Jojo proudly showed her a painting from school and she praised it effusively. Polly joined them and Betty retrieved her niece’s present. After the birthday present – a set of fantasy books – had been opened and Jojo had stopped suffocating Betty with hugs, the two sisters sat down with mugs of tea. “Well, we won’t see Jojo for a week or so”, Polly said, wryly. “Are you staying for dinner?”

 

“I’m okay thanks. There will be food at the party.”

 

“Will the whole gang be there?”

 

There was a brief but distinct pause. Betty looked at her sister, understanding the question within the question. “Probably,” she said. Polly drank her tea and carefully refrained from saying anything. Betty smiled. “It’s fine,” she said, reassuringly. “It was a long time ago. And anyway, it’s Archie’s big night.”

 

“He still acted like an asshole,” Polly said, firmly. “The way he ended things…”

 

Betty gave a half shrug. “He made his choice”, she said, quietly. “It happens. Honestly, Polly, I’m fine. Kevin and V will be there, Josie and Cheryl. Everyone. It’ll be fun.”

 

Polly did not look convinced, but she changed the subject and they finished their tea discussing Jojo’s latest obsessions.

 

Betty changed and waited outside for Veronica, who had insisted on giving her a lift. In true Veronica style, this consisted of a sleek black BMW driven by a smartly-dressed chauffeur. Betty smiled at him as he held the door for her and she climbed into the back seat.

 

“B! You made it!” Veronica’s long black hair was elegantly coiffed and her dress was the latest Gucci but the mischievous light in her brown eyes was the same as ever. Kevin was sitting next to her, wearing a dapper navy-coloured suit. The friends embraced in an awkward three-person huddle and broke away laughing.

 

“It’s so good to see you,” Kevin said, beaming. “I love that dress!”

 

“A present from yours truly,” Veronica said promptly. “I knew it would look stunning. Come on, let’s go! I am dying for a martini. Harris, we’re ready.”

 

The sleek BMW moved off into the night and the three friends chatted merrily. “So…where is this thing?” Kevin asked. “I don’t recall anywhere in Riverdale big enough for a glamorous party”.

 

“You don’t know?” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Archiekins, in a fit of nostalgia, booked the high school.”

 

Betty looked at her in disbelief. “You are joking.”

 

“Oh, I wish,” Veronica said, sighing. “I said to him, ‘Archie, I have New York – the US – the _world_ \- wrapped around my little finger. I could get you any venue you want’…but no. He has to have it in our high school. I mean…I ask you.”

 

“It’s a short ride then,” Kevin observed, dryly. “Talk about a trip down memory lane.”

 

“Better make sure we don’t fall down a pothole,” Betty muttered under her breath. She looked up in the silence and saw her friends’ faces. Veronica had taken out her compact and was pretending to powder her nose. “What is it with everyone today!” Betty said, smiling. “Honestly guys, I’m fine. It’ll be a great night.”

 

“Fine. But if you need me to eviscerate... _him_ , just say the word,” Veronica said, closing her compact with a decisive snap. “We’re here.”

 

The party itself was in the school hall, the scene of many a talent show – despite his dry comment, Kevin’s eyes were already misting over with fond memories – with tables dotted about the room and a bar along the far wall. A band was onstage – Betty recognised the musicians as friends of Archie’s – and performing some fairly decent covers that mingled with the bubbling sound of conversation.

 

 


	2. A Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long delay but I'm finally back on my Riverdale bullshit. I'm still not sure where this is going but I thought I would post what I've got so far...let me know what you think :)

The party itself was in the school hall, the scene of many a talent show – despite his dry comment, Kevin’s eyes were already misting over with fond memories – with tables dotted about the room and a bar along the far wall. A band was onstage – Betty recognised the musicians as friends of Archie’s – performing rock covers that mingled with the bubbling sound of conversation.

 

“Ooh! Champagne,” Veronica said, picking up a glass from a tray offered to them by one of the waiting staff and sipping appreciatively. “Not bad. Can anyone see the happy couple?”

 

Betty took a glass for herself and gazed around the room. “They’re over there talking to…is that Josie?” she asked, disbelievingly.

 

“It is! She looks amazing,” Kevin enthused. “Let’s go say hi.”

 

Glasses in hand, they worked their way through the crowd to the bar. Archie saw them coming and smiled broadly. “Hey!”

 

Veronica launched herself at him. “Archiekins. Congratulations!”

 

Archie hugged her, grinning, and then hugged Betty and Kevin in turn. “It’s great to see you,” he said, warmly, and turned to the willowy blonde woman standing next to him. “Gracie – this is the gang. Ronnie, Betty, Kevin – this is Gracie.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “God...we’re not the Scoobies, Archie.” She turned to Gracie with a warm smile. “It’s great to finally meet you!”

 

“And you,” Gracie said, laughing. “Archie doesn’t shut up about the good old days with you guys. It’s cool to finally see it for myself.”

 

“The thriving metropolis of Riverdale,” Kevin said wryly. “Wait” – he stared up at the wall behind the bar – “are those…talent show photos?”

 

“Of course,” Archie said triumphantly. “I had them put up specially. Josie, look…”

 

He disappeared behind the bar with Kevin and Josie in his wake while the others looked on amusement. “He was so excited about those photos,” Gracie said fondly. Clearly smitten, Betty thought. She and Veronica exchanged a look and then hid their smiles behind their glasses.

 

“He’s really embracing the high school nostalgia,” Veronica said. “So…how did you lovebirds meet?”

 

Gracie launched into the story of their meet-cute and Betty listened with half an ear, looking around the room at the faces she recognised and those she didn't. Gracie’s friends, she supposed. Betty wondered how they felt about coming to Riverdale …

 

“…at FP’s place.”

 

“What?” Betty started, and realised the others was looking at her. She had blurted out the word too quickly. She swallowed, and tried again. “Sorry. I zoned out for a minute”, she said lightly, sipping her drink. “What were you saying?”

 

Gracie looked uncomfortable. She knows the story, Betty thought. _Of course_ _she does_.

 

“I was just saying that we met at FP’s party - I mean Jughead’s party. You all call him Jughead, right?”

 

“When we’re being kind,” Veronica muttered, but fell silent as Betty nudged her sharply in the ribs. She pointedly looked away while Betty attempted a smile. “Yeah, it’s a funny name but it stuck, I guess. You know him well then?”

 

“Yeah, kinda – Sam, what is it? Sorry, I have to go…I’ll catch you both later.”

 

Gracie gave them an apologetic smile before being whisked away by her friends.

 

Veronica and Betty watched her go. Betty gave a half-hearted smile. “I didn’t realise that Archie and Jug were so close these days,” she said quietly. “I guess I never asked.”

 

Veronica put an arm around her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Are you okay, B?”

 

Betty smiled. “I’m fine, V. Honest.”

 

Veronica smiled back. “Come on. Let’s get more champagne.”

 

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Cheryl arrived, looking as polished as ever, and promptly fell into deep discussion with Veronica about their common Manhattan friends. The band gave into drunken heckles for pop covers and the party became a disco: Kevin and Josie returned from their nostalgia trip and dragged Betty onto the dance floor. Champagne glasses were refilled, shocking dance moves were put out there for all to see…and Betty felt like she could finally relax. _He_ wasn’t here, and she was having a great time with her best friends: in their old high school, of all places....

 

...and then she saw him. Her heart stopped.


End file.
